Emilys life is now in Jaydens hands
by Partager Super
Summary: Emily takes a hit for the guy she loves but what happens when she gets hit that may change her life. Please NO haters


Fan-Fiction

Summary – Dekker decides to attack the rangers, and Emily gets injured for taking a hit for the guy she loves but will it result in death or will she be able to tell the guy she loves that she loves him and they can live happy together.

Samurai –

They were all training, when the gap sensor went off. They ran to where the Nighloks were. They were surprised when they saw no nighlok but Dekker.

Dekker wanted Jayden to become a nighlok, he had every one on Jayden's team down except Emily. He went straight after Jayden instead of Emily he knew Emily was weak and wouldn't be a problem for his plan with Jayden.

Emily noticed that Dekker knocked Jayden on the ground and was standing above Jayden with a light, Emily of course without thinking, jumped in front of Jayden and the light jumped inside her and her eyes turned red. Dekker was astonished from her actions and decided he would take her instead and she would destroy the rangers. Emily! Jayden yelled. Then she went through the gap with Dekker.

Samurai –

Mentor, Jayden called on his samarizer. I need your help, the team is down. Dekker took Emily also. Be right there he responded.

The others woke up in the infirmary room. What are we doing here? Asked Kevin… I don't know, said Mia as she woke up but my head hurts. Man, does anyone else feel like we have been slammed into the floor multiple times. Hey where's Emily asked worried Mia.

I don't know responded Kevin.

I see you're a wake Jayden said walking in. Hey buddy responded Mike. Hey Jayden, where is Emily?

Jayden didn't respond he looked sad. Jayden? Mia asked. Where is Emily?

You all were down except Emily. Dekker was there. He wanted to duel me. We were fighting when he knocked me down and I guess Emily saw him create this ball with red lights. She jumped in front of me and the ball of light jumped inside her. Her eyes glowed red and then she jumped inside a gap with Dekker.

Mia was crying, Oh, Emily. I hope she's okay. She is a strong girl. She'll be okay. I promise. Kevin says putting an arm round Mia.

Well what are we doing sitting around talking? We should be trying to find Emily Mike yelled and talked in a way.

Way ahead of you said Antonio walking in.

I am contracting the way Dekker works, and why he wants Emily…. I know she doesn't have her samuraizer. I can't track her now but with me as the gold ranger anything is possible. Antonio says trying to put on some glasses.

Antonio…. Why do you have glasses? Jayden asked concerned.

Don't they make me look cooler & smarter he responded trying to get in a pose.

Haha sure thing goldie locks said Mike laughing.

I told you to stop calling that for the last time. Antonio got mad and almost jumped on Mike when the gap sensor went off.

Emily! Mia jumped off from hugging Kevin. Lets go. Jayden orderd.

The rangers all ran off before Mentor J came out to tell them where the gap sensor went off.

Mentor J came out wondering where the rangers went off without knowing where to go…

Dekker – Rangers… I been waiting for you.

Mike – Dekker! Where's Emily? He screamed.

Dekker – Haha you should turn around.

" All the rangers turned around, surprised to what they see "

Ahh! Mia screamed as she was thrown in the air to hit her head on a wall and hit her head enough to make her go unconscious.

Kevin – Mia! He screamed.

Haha you stupid rangers. I wish I never became or knew any single one of you. Emily screamed.

Emily… Its me Jayden. Do you remember me? I won't hurt you. Jayden said.

You don't get it do you? That's all every body did was hurt me. What makes you different from everybody else?

I love you Emily. I will never hurt you…

Emily looked surprise… She shook her head.

No! No… That's impossible. No one can love me!

Emily… I do. I love you more than life its self.

No! Emily screamed. She waved her sword trying to hit Jayden.

Jayden blocked Emily. Then Emily turned around and took a swing at Mike.

Emily…. Please we don't want to hurt you. Said Mike trying to block her attacks.

Enough! Dekker screamed. Emily dear. Lets go.

The gap opened and both Emily and Dekker went through.

Emily! Jayden screamed. Then the gap closed.

Ow! What happened said Mia as she was waking up holding the back of her head.

" Every body was starring at her why they didn't know she was unconscious or even notice her "

We will get you back Emily responded Jayden starring at where the gap closed at.

" The rangers all walked inside the Shiba house "

Mentor J – Rangers. What happened? Did you see Emily?

Oh we saw her all right! Mike screamed. She hates us! She tried to kill us! Mike screamed and hit the table when he sat down.

Mike. That's no way to act as a samurai, or Emily's friend that needs u right now said Kevin.

I know, I am sorry Kev. It's just that I miss Emily you know?

She is the one that holds this team together. Without her we are nothing! Why did it have to be her? Why not me?

Kevin was just about to say something when Antonio waked in.

Hey peeps. I been working on trying to find why Dekker took Emily and wants with her…

Well it comes to my concentration that Dekker might have been after Jayden not Emily. Every one knows that Emily likes Jayden so she probably wanted to help Jayden and protect him. She jumped in front of Jayden to save him and the team. That's where Dekker decided to take her cause she either holds the glue to this team and hurt us or to destroy us and take over the world.

Antonio said putting on glasses.

Antonio? The glasses again?

Hey. It makes me look smarter.

Haha that's what you think goldie locks, laughed Mike.

Hrrr. Antonio growled.

Hey I got a plan. Said Kevin.

What's the plan Kev? Responded Mike.

Well if Jayden is the reason we are in this mess, no offence Jay.

Jeeze I try not to be offened he snarled back.

Well maybe he can be the one to get Emily out.

" While Kevin was explaining the plan "

Samurai –

Mentor J was coming out of his room to go get a snack, Mia came up to him and ask him a question.

Mia – Mentor J.

Mentor J. – Mia. How are you doing?

Mia – No time for how you doing. I was wondering if I could cook dinner tonight for everyone? Since they have been stressed with trying to help Emily, why not give them a nice home cooked meal.

Mentor J – Mia that's a nice thought but…

Right when he was about to say something the gap sensor went off.

Rangers its at the park. Ordered Mentor J.

" They all raced down to the park to find Dekker and Emily their waiting upon their request"

Emily – You all are about to go down!

Jayden – Emily. Dekker is tricking you. He wants to use you against us.

Emily – My Dekker would never do that to me.

Dekker – News flash Em. my dear I would. Dekker says as he pulls out his sword Uramasa and stabs it through her stomach.

Emily! Jayden screamed. As Jayden starts running Mike & Kevin hold him back. Jayden. Emily says and then she falls to the floor. Dekker you will never get away with this says Jayden. I will make you pay.

Rangers form a Megazord and we will take down Dekker. They all formed a mega-zord and took down Dekker.

Emily. Jayden ran to Emily who was barely alive. Please don't die. Emily opened her eyes one last time and whispered I love you as she closed her eyes.

I love you to. She smiles then she passes away.

Emily. Mia screames as Kevin tries to cover her face with his chest.

At the funeral

We are here today in remembrance of Emily Anne Pirtle. She was a fine samurai and a fine girl. She saved life's from evil and she is now remembered for having great dignity and courage. She wasn't soposed to be a ranger her sister was until she got sick and her little sister had to take the position of becoming a yellow ranger. She had very little time to train and look at her now she saved tons of people life. We are here today in remembrance of the strong ranger and girl Emily Anne Pirtle said Mentor J.

The funeral ended and later that week the rangers defeated Master Xandred.

The End


End file.
